1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed generally to user devices, and more particularly to methods of operating mobile devices and mobile devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an external memory is coupled to a mobile device. When a user couples the external memory to a mobile device, only the data storage capacity of the mobile device increases.